Wafer level packaging processes can be broadly divided into two categories: Fan-In Wafer Level Packaging and Fan-Out Wafer Level Packaging processes. Fan-In Wafer Level Packaging processes enable the production of Fan-In Wafer Level Packages (FI-WLPs) containing one or more non-encapsulated die. Fan-In Wafer Level Packaging processes can be performed entirely on the wafer level, while producing FI-WLPs having planform dimensions equal to or nearly equal to the size of die (also commonly referred to as “Chip Scale Packages”). Electrical interconnection between the packaged die and the external contact array can be provided by a leadframe, an interposer, or a number of redistribution layers, depending upon the particular packaging approach employed. By comparison, Fan-Out Wafer Level Packaging processes allow the production of larger Fan-Out Wafer Level Packages (FO-WLPs) having peripheral fan-out areas, which enlarge the surface area of the package topside over which a contact array can be formed. In an example of one known FO-WLP packaging approach, an array of singulated die is encapsulated in a molded panel over which one or more redistribution layers and a Ball Grid Array (BGA) are produced. After formation of the redistribution layers and the BGA, the panel is singulated to yield a number of microelectronic packages each containing a semiconductor die embedded within a molded body. Relative to CSP packages, FO-WLPs typically provide an increased I/O pin count and superior mechanical protection of the packaged die.
Delamination can occur within the redistribution layers under certain circumstances. For example, and without implicit concession that such a problem has been recognized in the art, redistribution layer delamination may occur when water contained with the redistribution layers vaporizes during package heating. Delamination can result in package failure or may otherwise negatively impact the performance of the Wafer-Level Package (WLP). It is thus desirable to provide WLPs and methods for fabricating WLPs wherein the likelihood of redistribution layer delamination is reduced or eliminated. Other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent Detailed Description and the appended Claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying Drawings and the foregoing Background.
For simplicity and clarity of illustration, the drawing figures illustrate the general manner of construction, and descriptions and details of well-known features and techniques may be omitted to avoid unnecessarily obscuring the exemplary and non-limiting embodiments of the invention described in the subsequent Detailed Description. It should further be understood that features or elements appearing in the accompanying figures are not necessarily drawn to scale unless otherwise stated. For example, the dimensions of certain elements or regions in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements or regions to improve understanding of embodiments of the invention.